Crazy One
Crazy One is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed with YWE. He is a former YWE Champion, YWE Hardcore Champion, & YWE United States Champion and is the 2013 King of the Ring winner. He is brothers with fellow YWE Superstars Phsycoz & Double D, he is the youngest child. YWE (2009-present) Crazy One would debut at Night of Champions 2009 against Angel for the YWE Intercontinental Championship but lost to the "Fallen" Angel. At Summerslam, Crazy One would team up with older brother Double D to face the YWE Tag Team Champions Power Trip (Tornado & Thunder) to a losing effort. At the Royal Rumble, Crazy One would enter at No.16 where he would eliminate his older brother Double D before being eliminated by Angel. At Backlash, Crazy One would lose to The British Hero in a Triple Threat Match for the YWE Hardcore Championship. At the Bash, Crazy One would defeat Kavz, D.B. Dragon, & PJ Skillz in a Fatal 4 Way Match to win the Hardcore Title. At Night of Champions, Crazy One would defeat Double D to unify the YWE Hardcore Title & the YWE U.S. Title retiring the Hardcore Title in favor of the U.S. Title. After the match, Crazy One would turn Heel when he attacked Double D and would say that he is longer in the New Mexicoolz. At Summerslam, Crazy One would defeat Double D in a rematch for the U.S. Title. At Hell in a Cell, Crazy One would defeat Double D in a Hell in a Cell Match to end the feud. At Bragging Rights, Crazy One would defeat "Primetime" Ron Johnson to retain the U.S. Title. At Survivor Series, Crazy One would defeat Ron Johnson in a rematch. Crazy One would then become the longest reigning YWE United States Champion in YWE History. At TLC, he would finally lose the title to Shadow. At Elimination Chamber, Crazy One would compete in the No.1 Contenders Elimination Chamber Match where he started the match with Double D where he would be eliminated second by Tornado. At Wrestlemania 2, Crazy One would compete in the Money In the Bank Ladder Match where he lost to Angel. New Mexicoolz Reunion; Feud with Double D At Backlash, Crazy One would defeat Ron Johnson after Double D tossed him a chair, later that night both him & Double D would reunite as the New Mexicoolz to attack their older brother YWE Champion Phsycoz & John Cena. At Nitro, the New Mexicoolz would defeat John Cena in a Handicap Match, they would also attack both Victor X & Phsycoz again during the Main event. At Summerslam, Crazy One would lose to Victor X in a Falls Count Anywhere, he would also try to interfere in the main event between Double D & Phsycoz but he was chased away by VX. At Night of Champions, Crazy One would compete in his first YWE Title Match that involved both his brothers, Victor X, & Blue Star. However he would lose the match to Blue Star. Championships & Accomplishments YWE: *YWE Champion - 1x *YWE United States Champion - 1x *YWE Hardcore Champion - 1x *2013 King of the Ring Winner